Skit: Prodigies of The Leaf
by CurtisRAW
Summary: I never finish fics and I have a bunch of started ones on my HD. So here's one. R&R and maybe I'll finish it.


Pairings-Offspring

Naruto Uzumaki(30)+Hinata Hyuuga(30) Arashi Minato Uzumaki-Hyuuga (11)

Sasuke Uchiha(30)+Sakura Haruno(30) Saskia Uchiha (11)

Ino Yamanaka(30)+Sasuke Uchiha(30) Itami Uchiha (11)

Ino Yamanaka(30)+Choji Akimichi(30) Inaji Akimichi (11)

Shikamaru Nara(30)+Temari(32) Shimaria Nara (11)

Asuma Saratobi(Deseased)+ Kurenai Yuuhi(45) Asuma Sarutobi (14)

TenTen(31)+Neji Hyuuga(31) Hizaji Hyuuga (11)

Rock Lee(31)+Moeji(25) M'lia Lee (11)

Kakashi Hatake(44)+Anko Mitarashi(41) Kioko Hatake (11)

Maito Gai(41)+Hana Inuzuka(35) Hanai Gai-Inuzuka (11)

NB: If the offspring has the kekai-genkai, the he/she will have to carry that clan's name.

NB: Before the 2.5yr time skip,the rookie nine were all 13, with Neji's team being 14-15, Lee being the youngest. Kakashi- 27, Gai- 27, Anko- 24, Kurenai- 28, Rookie 9- 13, Neji's Team- 14, Konohamaru's Team- 8-9(Konohamaru- 9).

_**Chp:1 --Introduction**_

After the great Konoha war and the deaths of S-class criminals Ictachi and Orchimaru. As well as the deaths of meritable konoha shinobi such Akamaru and others. The village hidden in the leaves began to flourish. The village was rebuilt and people began to replace what had been lost, including lives.

After being named Konohas' sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki was given a son, by his long time crush, short time girlfriend, soon to be wife, Hinata Hyuuga. And promptly named him after the fourth Hokage, who he found to be his father, Arashi Minato.

As soon as there was peace in the village, Sasuke made true to his plan to restore his clan. And his first action was to impregnate Sakura then to marry her. Three months into her prenancy he found that she was carrying a girl, much to his dissapointment to say the least since the sharingan is not prominent in the female geneology, meaning his offspring would most likely not have the sharingan and all his hard work would be for naught. Soon after this realisation Sasuke became distant. Soon Sakura gave birth to their daughter, Saskia.

Three months after the birth of Saskia, Ino gave birth to her son, Itami in the hopes that Sasuke would show her some affection. To her dissapointment he didn't but offered to take the child rather than to wait till he was old enough to learn the ways of the Uchiha. She refused his offer and turned to Choji, a good friend when in need. And once again she gave birth to another son, Inamichi and soon after married to Choji.

On one of Temari's many visits to Konoha she fell with child. She got permission from both the Kazakage to live in Konoha where her daughter Shimaria would grow.

After Kurama's child, Asuma, was born, Shikamaru took him in as his and would often baby-sit when not on a mission.

After finnally proving himself to his uncle Hiashi, and showing the rest of the clan that his blood was just as pure as theirs was, in effect banishing the need of branch families, Neji, an S-class ANBU captian wed to his Teammate Ten-Ten. Afterwards giving birth to their son, partially named after his grandfather, Hizaji.

After the death of their sensai Ebisu, Moegi and her teammates Konohamaru and Udon got a new sensai, Rock Lee. When successfully passing her Chuunin exams Moegi came with child for none other that her over-energetic sensai. And at the age of fourteen gave birth to her daughter M'lia.

Anko, the diviously energetic kunoichi, carried on a private relationship with fellow shinobi, Kakashi Hatake. Untill one day, to her and everyone else's shock she was pregnant an then her secret relationship became public knowledge. She gave birth to a girl, Kioko.

Miato Gai, somehow got together with Vetinerian Hana Inuzuka, sister of Kiba Inuzuka. Soon within the relationship, she became pregnant and gave birth to her daughter Hinobi.

_**Chp: 2-- Becoming Shiobi.**_

Arashi, Kioko, Saskia-- Neji Sensai.

Itami, Shimaria, Hizaji-- Lee Sensai

Hanai, M'lia, Inaji-- Shino Sensai

"And I'd like to congratulate you on on passing your..." start Iruka Umino, Sensai of yet another academy class.

M'lia a shiny orange haired kunoichi and Hanai a kunoichi who usually wore black shinobi pants and carried a fur coat with only a few stray curls of curly hair and a fluffy white puppy hanging out of the a loose button sat talking to each other though Iruka Sensai's ramble. "Ohh, isn't Itami hot. I'd just love to have him wrap his arms around me." Hanai started.

"He isn't even going to look at you, not with that smelly mut around. Besides, I'm the one who's gong to marry him one day, can't you see the way he looks at me?"

Taking obvious offense Hanai started on her. "For your info, her name if Amara(of Akamaru's litter), and she smells better than you, bitch."

"Language Hanai!" reprimanded Iruka and then started back on his monlouge.

Then a blonde, pale blue eyed boy who usualy wore a orange pants with black stripes down the sides, a pair of black shinobi shoes, a black vest and metal plated gloves, who coincidentally was sitting behind them spoke. "Hey there ladies, I'm way hotter that Itami, why not go for me." asked a usually overconfident Arashi.

"Shut up you pupil-less freak."

"Kioko, Shimaria, get up!" shouted Iruka at his two laziest students. "Do you two plan to sleep your life away? I'll never know how you two passed the exam."

Now as I was saying, you are all here because you passed the genin exam. The team in which you have been placed will become like an extention of your family.

"And here are your teams. Team 4: Hanai Gai, M'lia Lee, Inaji Akimichi... Team 7:Arashi Uzumaki(Hyuuga only used formally), Kioko Hatake, Saskia Uchiha... Team 9: Itami Uchiha, Shimaria Nara, Hizaji Hyuuga...

And those will be your genin teams. Your Jonin sensais will arrive shortly. I bid you good luck as you continue on the path of the shinobi.

No sooner than he had said this did a shinobi walk into the classroom, he was tall, with brown hair flowing down his back and a konoha forehead protector on his forehead.

"Team 7, follow me." he said then proceded to walk out of the door.

--

Good morning team 7.

"First off I'd like you share your name, something about yourself such as what you like or don't like. What are your aspirations, what do you hope to achieve by becoming shinobi. Starting with you, from the left." he said pointing at Kioko.

"Well," she started lazily, "My name is Kioko Hatake, I like quiet and I hate noise. I wish to learn as many ninjustus as I can and someday become a ninjutsu specialist." she said with he eye charateristically half opened.

"Next." promted Neji.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki," he started, "I like ramen and I hate to lose. One day I want to become the strongest in the village so I can be accepted by granpa Hyuuga-samma."

"And..." Neji spoke again.

"My name is Saskia Uchiha. I don't I particularly like anything, well maybe... no. I hate... a certain someone." she started calmly. I wish to prove my self as an Uchiha in every sense of the word.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, and I'll handle your training from here on in, if you can pass, a test." he said with emphasis on the last word. "Meet me at the fifth training ground, tomorrow as the sun rises. Don't be late. A word of advice, don't stuff your faces lest you know what good for you." he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

--

"Oh crud, it should be a crime to be up so early." groaned a lazy eyed Kioko.

"One, two, three, four..." counted Arashi as he was doing his moring exercises.

Saneai simply stood, leaned against a tree with her eyes closed.

"Good morning and I commend you on your punctuality." said a voice behind them.

"Where d-" started Arashi.

"Your objective, get these two bells before the sun sets. Come at me with full force as if to kill or you'll never succeed. Begin." with that all three student dash out of sit for cover in the surrounding trees.

"Hey sensai." said a voice from behind Neji.

He twisted around, he hadn't even sensed him behind him. Luckily for them he wasn't using his Byakugan against them as it would have been an unfair advantage. "Aren't you supposed to be attempting to retrieve these bells, you are in range, I could easily kill you from this position?"

"Yeah well, you're in my range too. And I wanted to see you up close, the new heir of the Hyuuga clan. Well at least after you marry Hanabi-sama and grandpa Hyuuga-sama kicks the bucket." he said with the trademark smirk on his face.

Neji peered deep into the youth's eyes, not as white as his own, but with a blue tinge, an impurity in his kekai-genkai. Behind the smirk was a deep loathing which he knew all too well. A loathing for not just the main famlily, but the entire Hyuuga clan.

"Very well Uzumaki." said Neji as he got into his gentle fist stance.

In the distance amoungst the trees two kunoichi were watching the sparring between their sensai and seemingly knuckle headed team-mate.

"What a jackass. He can't possibly expect to take on a jonin himself." reasoned Saneai as she wathed a parring match betwwen the two. "I mean sensai's obviously humoring him."

"Well, he was never very bright was he?" signed Kioko.

"Hey, that isn't fair." came a voice from behind them.w

"Arashi, but you're..." said a surprised Saskia.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I look way cool from this angle."he said running his fingers through his hair. "Then again you guys don't look so bad either."

The two kunoichi returned their attention to the taijustu match to find that Neji was now taking on the entire team.

"Shadow clones?" asked Saskia only to find that Arashi was no longer beside her. She then turned to Kioko. "Where did?" she started only to she Kioko running behind a kunai aimed at her double.

"Shit, why was I left behind?" she asked herself jumping to lower ground in order to join the fight when an opportunity arose.

Neji contiued fighting his three opponents. He noticed when the Kioko dispersed and was imediately replaced by another. Shadow clones no doubt, perhaps Anko and Kakashi have been giving her some extra training. Then again, all his students came from a lineage of some merit. Saskia, first born of the rapidly replenishing Uchiha clan, Kioko, daughter of the lengenary copy ninja and Arashi, son of the Hokage himself.

However he had not even been able to land a punch on Saskia as yet. When ever he made an attempt Arashi took the advantage to land some blows. Somehow Kioko managed to get a touch one the bells. He was convinced, these students were at least experienced genin, ready for the chuunin exam.

He kicked away Arashi into the surounding trees, afterwards hearing, from the same direction a rustle indicating he had retreated. He also landed a hit into the chakra pool to Saneai causing her to disperse leaving him alone with Kioko, they parted staring down each other. This one, he was sure could not handle him in hand to hand contact.

Suddenly Saskia started a series of hand seals. He also heared from a distance: 'Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu'.

This was becoming too much and a massive unstable amount was chakra was gatherimg in the palm of Kioko. He would let them pass but he had put a stop to it before someone got hurt. And he had thought Hizaji had te clear advantage.

"Byakugan." said Neji as he lept out of the way of the fire jutsu. Just as he jumped he noticed someone also jumped, but from beneth him with a spiraling ball of chakra.

"Rasen-dori!" Shouted Arashi & Kioko respectively.

Before either of the jutsus could touch him, Neji grabbed both their arms and threw them into the ground where they were knocked unconcious by the kick back of their jutsus, then flashed to Saskia whom he knocked out.

"What a team." he said proceding to pick up each genin and carry them towards the three post.

--

Neji sat before his three unconcious students. He was surprised but didn't know why, they being the offspring of konoha'a greatest shinobi. He didn't even want a genin team in the first place and had plans to just fail them and go back on with his life.

But that wasn't a chioce. It was by Naruto's request that he used the bells and graded them on terms of team-work. which they passed near perfectly. but it wasn't just that, each of these students was near to mastering jonin level jutsus, except maybe for Saskia, but still, he fire jutsu was surely above genin level. These academy students were nearly ready for the chuunin exams.

Arashi would no doubt pass. and what's worse, he knew the boy was holding back. He had seen the boy practicing once when he had been to the Hokage's masion to report on a S-ranked mission, he was practcing walking up a tree in his back yard. Being the same age as his own son he knew that back then the boy had only been six or so.

He splashed the three genin, and they woke up.

"Why did you do that? I could have gotten a bell." said a frustrated Saskia as she was the first to assess the situation.

Arashi sat and stared at his burnt had looking disapointed. But suddenly his hand started to regain color and the scratches disappeared.

Kioko just looked at her hand then closed her eyes and leaned back against the post. Neji made a note to deal with her laziness.

"You all need to work on your chakra control."

"Another whole year at the academy. This isn't over I'll get those bells yet!" screamed Saskia as she charged Neji with a kunai.

_**Chp: 3-- Journey to the Air**_

"Hokage-sama. We have some to request another mission." said Neji as he presented himself and his genin team to the Hokage.

"Already, hmmm. Seventy three D-ranked missions in two weeks. That's roughly five missions a day." said Naruto as he studied their card.

"Yeah, thats alot. Why not make it up to us by giving us a B-ranked huh?" asked Saskia confronting the Hokage.

Neji promtly knocked her to her knees. "Learn your place before the Hokage."

"No need Neji." said Naruto. "I was times worst to the third. Anyway, there'll be no B-ranked missions for you till you've excelled in the rank of chuunin at least. You are genin starting down the path of the shinobi and as such are given D and C-ranked missions while chuunin take C and B and jonin B and A. Or exceled jonin and ANBU take S-ranked. This is-"

"Yeah, yea, just give us us the stinkin." started Arashi.

"Watch your mouth, you're talking to the Hokage." reprimanded Neji, Arashi nursing a rapidly growing lump on his head.

"Bring in the C-Rank-Guest." called Naruto. And in walked a beautiful woman, probably in her twenties, wearing a purple flowered kimono.

"Wow." said Arashi as he eyed the woman.

"My name is Ayu Myugaka, daughter of the feudal lord of the wind country who has many enemies. I expect you to get me home, if it cost you you lives." she said as if it was a well rehearsed speech.

"Get her to the wind country safely."

--

"Ha ha ha" laughed Arashi as the group left the gates of Konoha.

"What are you so happy about." asked Kioko.

"First time I've ever left the village." he answered.

Ayu looked at him like he was grouwing another head then to Neji. "Don't Worry. I'm Jonin."

--

Chp4:


End file.
